


Socks to be you

by Tokenlad



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, TFTBL, Tales from the Borderlands, good lighthearted fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokenlad/pseuds/Tokenlad
Summary: A quick look at how the infamous clothes came to be.





	Socks to be you

Rhys knew there would be losses. He knew there would be heart break. He knew there would be no mercy. But he was not prepared for betrayal. He had been distracted, and let his guard down. Now, with the two of them the last ones standing on the battlefield, he was helpless against Vaughn.

"Vaughn you bastard! What happened? You were my brother! How could you turn on me like this?" Rhys says, fruitlessly searching for ammo.

"We're brothers. That's normal." Vaughn says. He pulls the trigger.

BANG  
Rhys cries out in pain, as he falls to the ground. The bodies around him seem to reach up, as if taking him amoungst the fallen. Vaughn stands alone, a quietness taking over. He laughs triumphantly, no remorse or regret in his voice.

"Are you quite finished?" Yvette asks, sipping her tea from a nearby table. Several other people who had not participated in the finger gun battle murmured in agreement.

Rhys gets up off of the five people he handed on. "Vaughn, what the hell? We were supposed to triumph this day together! You shot me in the back!"

"Yeah, well, Nathan gave me $50 to betray you just so he wouldn't have to listen to you go on about how the 'Hyperion kings triumph another day'. So did Elina. And Samantha." Vaughn says as he sits back down to his lunch, various people patting him on the back for his victory.

"That is no excuse for...you got $150??? I had a bounty?! That's awesome!" Rhys says, forgetting his sting of betrayal as he joins Yvette and Vaughn.

"$200. I was able to get that new keyboard I was looking at."

"...so who the fourth one?"

Vaughn and Yvette freeze, both of them panicking. After a second of silence, It clicks with Rhys.

"Yvette! You traitorous wench!"

"Oh god." Yvette says as she sighs and puts her head in her hands. "He's going to talk mediaeval at me for this."

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Vaughn says quickly. "He caught me off guard!"

"I would have my footman spit on the houses of your sons for generations to come for this most egregious act! Why, our fathers fought together on these sacred grounds decades ago! To think my my trusted comrade would be turned by a slattern's tainted bribes!"

"Make him stop." Yvette says, head still in hands.

"Rhys, I will buy you those socks you were looking at if you stop right now."

A silence falls over the table as Rhys considers this offer.

"The stripped ones?" He asks intrigued.

"Not the stripped ones!" Yvette says quickly. "Those are awful and you should be ashamed you even looked at them for more than 2 seconds!"

"By my truth dear former allies! I shall accost you with my vernacular until the sun sets upon our lives, lest the knit foot warmers be placed into my possession!" Rhys starts in again, this time rising and loudly declaring his intentions.

"Yvette, I think the socks are the lesser evil here." Vaughn says looking around at the confused and annoyed faces of their coworkers, simply trying to enjoy lunch.

Yvette considers think for a moment, meeting Rhys's gaze, challenging her to deny him his precious socks. "He can't keep it up forever."

"LO! I have never known a colder chill than that of betrayal! For that which I could have known before the deed had cast the cruel fate of the world of which I and no longer for had been known to I! Then mayhaps the fate of now would have been avoided by the me in the moment of when the chill first appeared to me, from my brethren whom had been turned against me in the hour of lies and death!"

"Yvette! I don't even know what he is saying at this point, and he's just starting! Please, I see Nathan glaring at me, he's going to want his money back." Vaughn says as he tries to make himself smaller at the table.

"FINE. Buy him the damn socks. Then choke on them so I don't have to hear you anymore." Yvette throws her hand up defeated.

"Yay!" Rhys claps his hand delightedly and rushes off towards the Hyperion store. "Come along Vaughn, we have SHOPPING to do!" Vaughn sighs and follows after.

Yvette savours the moment of silence. She loved those two, but some days...after a moment, she finishes her tea, and walks off back to her office, a small smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write something to stay sharp. Figured a fun little one off would be fine. This features several nods to my dear friends. I hate those socks, but SOMEONE I know loves how awful they are, so I wrote this as their origin story. It's not much, but it was fun and good practice.


End file.
